Hero wanted (pokemon Sword&Shield fanfiction)
by TheSunTamer
Summary: Ash Ketchum, with his peerless skills as trainer, and his determination as a person. He, along with his friends and pokemon, fended off the world eaters know as Guzzlords from invading and ruining theirs, saving not only the Alola region but their world from an apocalyptic threat such as them. However, somewhere far from the shores of Alola, a new storm of evil brews over a region
1. CH 1: Welcoming the Champion

Sorry that the story descriptions sucks. But its all I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, its games and anime, or any movies I might add as references here.

Enjoy.

The sky was clear. The weather sublime, as well as the mood!

That's how a young 16 year old teen and trainer, Ash Ketchum describe his day as he and Pikachu trek back to his hometown Pallet town.

"Can you believe we finally did it, Pikachu?" He asked the little yellow rodent that was at his shoulder.

Pikachu let out a happy cry in affirmation. He too was still having a hard time taking in their latest achievement as real.

Ash in all his travels, has finally reach a new and higher milestone in his career, something he thought he'd never achieved. A league win and the first regional champion in the far shores of the Alola region.

However, not only is the champion title Ash will be bringing home with him. But also the many, many memories he made with his pokemom and friends during his travels in Alola.

Though, the pokemon he caught are not with him right now. But they are staying with trusted people he could count on, which Ash considers the second family he had, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet.

The goodbyes may have been hard for him. They all did gave him good sent offs, each one leaving a positive note for him, to remember and to look forward to.

And each now, all setting goals of their own, happy in their chosen paths.

Rotom; Ash's quirky and trusted Pokédex is now the new research head of the Aether foundation's research for ultra-beast and their worlds. While his personal goal is to be the first top pokemon index in the Universe, he said.

Ash isn't sure, but he heard from Kukui that Hau is continuing the Island challenges as well and is also training hard to be alot better trainer than he was in the league, leaving a message to Ash that once he comes back to Alola; Expect the Champion title as his, he says.

Ash grinned, he'll like a challenge and for to Hau try. He'll make sure that luck won't play a part in his battle with him next time.

Sophocles is off to Sootopolis city in the Hoenn region. Setting sights to become an astronaut one day, all for the reason to go and study space and most likely to learn more about the species of a certain meteor pokemon.

Lana is setting sail to find and study the prince of the sea; Manaphy which she stated she wants to know everything about it, while travelling the vast ocean in search for water types that normaly couldn't be found in Alola. It is mostly due her immense love for the ocean and water type pokemon that influenced her to travel and see one of the illusive and near impossible to find pokemon for herself.

Kiawe's goal is to complete the island challenges, to be the next Kahuna of Akala and be as great as his grandfather was. Ash remember that they had a conversation about it once, and how Kiawe also wanted to be; the flame that is the beckon of life and hope for everyone and Alola.

Mallow's dream is to make a restaurant of her own, to show of the great dishes her culinary mind can craft. And one that will be famous all through-out in Alola, not only for the people, but for the pokemon to din in as well.

Speaking of her cooking. She gave Ash a small vial of yellow nectar, a memento of their mini mission together. She said that it will also be useful if ever he wants to cook that has that shocking tang to it

He'll just figure out how to cook something to make use of the nectar. I mean, how hard could cooking be...?

...oh.

Shaking that disturbing flashback aside. Ash went to think about his last companion of the crew, Lillie, which... Ash has no clear memory what her goal was. Unlike the others, all Ash knows is that she, her brother Gladion and their mother are off cruising, travelling the world in search to find their father, who they initially thought died during a test with an ultra-wormhole experiment in the past.

Ash knows that Lillie has already achieved her goal in overcoming her fear of Pokemon, as well as having strong bond with her only Pokemon Snowy, but other than that, she had no specific goal at the moment.

But from what he knows and sees from her, he'd bet his bottom dollar that she'll be a darn good professor or a pokemon teacher someday, seemingly that she knows so much about pokemon prior from when they met, even more than he does. It wouldn't be a surprise from either the two.

Or, maybe she won't be those in Ash's pool of possible goals for her, maybe she be something he didn't expect from her to become.

Whatever she'll be later on, Ash knows that she'll be the best at it, all of them. They'll be the best on the paths they've taken, and so should he. The path to be the greatest pokemon trainer ever was never an easy road after all, and be working twice as hard from here on.

He is excited to see what they would be a few years from now. And until that day comes, Ash will continue to cheer them on in their dreams, just like how they cheered him on in his.

Same with the friends he has made before them. Brock, Cilan and Serena to name a few.

All of his thinking about his friends, he never noticed that he had already made to the hill that is overlooking his home; Pallet town.

A smiled formed on Ash and Pikachu's face as they took time to stay and feel the breeze brush along their skin. A feeling that they longed whenever they head out to another region, the feeling of home.

A grin was carved onto Ash's face.

"Hey, Pikachu, wanna race to the house like always?" Ash said, telling his partner in an engaging tone.

Pikachu turned to him with a smug determined look, accepting his trainer's challenge.

Whenever Ash would bring a race up, its bounded to whoever wins will have a reward later.

The yellow mouse cried accepting the challenge.

The two got onto their positions and marks as Ash counts down to three.

"Ready?"

Pikachu tenses up, readying himself.

Ash grinned.

"...Three!"

Ash only got a few inches away before Pikachu immediately bolt pass him with quick attack, kicking up dirt and leaving his trainer with dust on his face to gag on.

"*Cough, cough* Hey! That's cheating!" Ash shouted, dusting off dirt from his shirt.

While running, Pikachu just turned his head to his trainer and stick his tongue out teasing.

Screw you!

Ash then follows him with a dash of his own. Doing his best to catch up but is failing miserably.

Well, its was always a losing battle for him from the start anyways.

After been left in the dust by Pikachu. Ash just casually jog his way to his house. But his jog turned to a stroll as the wind blowing and casually hearing Pidgeys chirp as he passes by trees where they perched was soothing.

But, it didn't shook the feeling that something was off in town. Like, he knows his town is a quiet and peaceful place, but its rather too quiet. No, not like that of a ghost town or anything but there are only few people outside and on the road, and its early noon.

He shook the thought aside as they might feel to stay in. It is a bit cold now that he notices it.

Over his mother's garden were a growing abundance of freshly grown crops and berries as well as blooming flowers. Tomatoes were so ripe and red that the vines holding them look like they were begging for someone to pick them.

Ash decided to help them out, as well as himself as they do look appetizing.

He pick one of the big ones, the Tomato was as big as his fist which made all the better.

"Bottoms up!"

Munch!

"Hmmm~ man, they're as good as ever." Ash mumbled, savoring the fresh crop in his mouth.

Coming out of the house, Pikachu runs over and jumps at Ash, splashing some drops of ketchup that was on his mouth to Ash's shirt.

Ash laughed slightly and pet his partner. "Hehhey! Easy there, bud! You're going to get my shirt red!"

That only prompted Pikachu to smudge his ketchup riddled face to Ash's shirt as the teen could only laugh with protest. The two didn't someone else walked out from the house to greet him.

"Welcome back, Ash. Or should I say, Alolan champ?" A female voice addressed.

Ash perks his head up and saw his old and first travelling companion Misty standing in front of the house, arms crossed on her chest with a warm welcoming smile plastered on her face.

And her outfit was out from the usual - She wore an open water blue shirt, a light blue t-shirt underneath with a blue tear drop symbol printed on it and dark blue denims. She had her now slightly longer orange hair loose as the keystone band that she uses to tie her hair with is now an earring.

Ash was taken aback on her change. She looks fresh in her new get up.

Misty giggled a bit seeing the look on his face. "Oi. Don't just stand and stare at me. Give a response already."

Ash blink a few times.

"Oh. Hey there Misty..." he greeted back.

The girl smiled and was obviously expecting a complement from him seeing that his stare was evident thathe was surprise at her new look.

But that didn't stop the boy from saying it differently, and it being very, very stupid.

"Quick question though. Why are you dressed like that? You do realize you look like a girl again, right?"

"Eh..?"

The mood around her slowly turned from sunny to a grim shade of purple as the warm bright smile on Misty was replaced to a cloudy and murderous smirk. She balled her hand closed as finger bones crack due to being pressed hard. The girl approaches him slowly with the forced up smile that hides a murderous intent.

"Ash..."

"What?"

Her presence was so intense that it made Pikachu to jump off Ash as he doesn't want to get in the way of the storm that was about to hit his trainer.

Ash just stood there as Misty raise her arm as it loom over the dense teen.

Uh...

BLAMO!

"You're an idiot as ever, Ketchum!"

"AAAOOOOW!!"

The smack had so much force to it that it made Ash to crouch while clutching his head in pain.

Pikachu let out a sigh, shook his head and shrugged at his trainer.

"Why'd you do that for!?" Ash shouted, questioning the girl. It was answered with a much harsher tone.

"After all these years! You still haven't develop any gentlemanly attitudes towards a lady? You're hopeless!" She shot back at him with a scowl.

But before she can blow another fuse at him. Misty decided it wasn't worth the air. She instead just pinched the bridge of her nose to pint her frustration down of him, and his rude remark. "What am I gonna do with you..." There's no point at getting frustrated at all with this guy as that is who he is; the dense wall that is a friend of hers.

She cross her arms and presses them to her chest in an unimpressed manner as Ash slowy got up and recomposed himself while rubbing where he was hit by her.

"Gezz, its hard to believe that you travelled seven regions, met plenty trainers, most probably women, and not once got one of them to skin you alive for the stupid things you say." She scolded him, even though she admits that he has some likeable traits, only a few of them you would admire, and most would get your nerves bulging.

"And now that you're finally a champion. I wonder how long you'll go in that airhead attitude of yours-"

But before Misty could continue. Someone came running out of the house and jumps at Ash with a hug.

"Ash! Welcome back!"

This caused Ash to lift the one that hugged him as she gave him a tight embrace. He saw honey blonde and recalled the voice.

"Wait? Serena?" Ash blurted in a guess.

"Yup! Surprise to see me?" She answered, practically squealing in delight. Excited for a response from him. But before he could answer, Serena gave him one quick peck on his cheek.

Misty's face twinge seeing that but think nothing of as just a mere welcome for him.

Ash's face was blank when she did that, but then brightened up when confirming her presence.

"Wow! Its good to see you! Wait? What are you doing here?" Ash asked perplexed. "And how'd you know I was coming back home?"

Serena was too out of it to answer so Misty did it for her.

She sighed and asked herself how dense can this guy get?

"You do realize that you were at the news after winning the Alolan league, right? You're a champion now, of course everyone knows where you'll be heading to after winning." Misty informed him.

Pikachu went up to Misty because Ash has his hands full on Serena.

"Yeah, but I don't recall shouting in to the TV that I was going back home with a specific date." Ash said back.

Misty's eyes then trailed over to the still clinging girl on Ash who looked like she was having a ball time, having him carry her like a newly wed bride, and that was disturbing her. She doesn't like it when her face twinges, its a sign that there is something completely wrong here.

"Ahem, hey, Serena. I don't suppose you plan to be a Slackoth and cling on to Ash like a tree all day, right?"

Serena didn't seem to have heard her.

"Uh, hey, Serena?" Ash said this time.

"Yes, Ash?" She said with a squeak looking at Ash at the eyes.

Ash gestured her to Misty who was shooting her a moderate agitated look. The look of a sister disapproving another female's action and their presence.

Serena got the memo well as she doesn't like the look she's giving her. She only glared back but it was a worthless attempt to compete with Misty's stormy and daunting stare.

Ash was shivering head to toe though.

Serena finally let go of Ash and compose herself as her stare was still fixed onto the Cerulean Gym leader's, not wavering from her gaze.

"I don't see the wrong I'm doing, Misty." Serena said with sassy and gutsy tone.

"Really? So there's nothing wrong with you almost rubbing yourself to him in the open? She retorted questioning. "You know-

Before she can continue her retort, a third voice came in.

"Oh, I suppose I should get the engagements ready then."

Looking over the door way. Delia stood there, bright and loving smile beaming from her face. "Welcome home, Ash."

"Mom!" Ash runs over and give her a hug.

Delia's smile grew bigger. She shifted her hands to his sides, pulled him closer, lifts him up and-

"Beware hug!"

"Oh, god no-!"

Looking at an angle. Misty could see Ash's frame looking slightly bent under his mother's pressurized hug which leaves a question; How can she lift him so easy?

Ash was now significantly taller than Misty, about a foot taller than her as she stood 4'5. Delia stood about 3-4 inches taller than him. He also has the bulk comparing his with his mother. No woman in their mid 50's or in her figure should be able to handle that. Does she bench-press iron or something?

Misty had a mix feeling of joy and concern seeing them like that. It was, in hindsight, nothing more than an expression of joy seeing your son after a long journey from another region.

But to Ash, it look like his life is slowly being squeezed out of him as he is starting to look pale and limping. It's either Delia snaps him in two or he passes out from the constriction and losing air.

But in all honesty, it looked comical to her either way.

"I'm so proud of you! My baby boy has become a baby champion!" Delia squealed in delight as she squeezed her son so tight that he looks like a twig on the verge of snapping.

"... O-okay, mom... gah! Please... I-I need air!" He managed with the last air he has.

Misty sniggered a bit before speaking. "Your mom called us to help her arrange a few things for a small party. After the Alola league, of course she called EVERY one you traveled with to help and celebrate it."

Delia finally lets her son go from the deadly love hug as the boy gasp for much needed air as it took him about a minute to reply.

"...party? Wait? Everyone is here?" Ash blurted asking as Pikachu jumps back to his shoulder and was just as confused and curious.

Delia smiles and giggles at her son's reaction. She gestures them to come in as the three teens followed her in.

Just passing through the door frame. Ash was greeted with nomerous loud shouts and cheers as whistles and honking of horns clamor the room in his arrival.

"WELCOME BACK CHAMPION!"

That caused the boy to cringe and fall flat on his butt in surprise.

Pikachu was this close from zapping them due to shock, but decided not to as it came from familiar faces.

Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Professor Oak and Gary were there, all holding the party horns in greeting.

But not only them and to Ash's surprise were the other guest as Drew, Paul, Cameron and Trip are also there.

"Alright! The surprise part worked like a charm!" Gary called with a wide, ear-to-ear smirk on his face.

The other people present, being their neighbours and almost half of the townspeople gave their own greeting to him and forms of congratulating and welcoming to the boy.

Ash put two and two together and smiled defeated not realizing it sooner.

Ash sighed. "Thank you everyone, this really means alot." He then offered them his bright, goofy grins.

Gary walked up to Ash and extended his hand out to him. "What? Gotten jumpy after finally winning, Ashy-boy?"

Ash smirk at him and took his rival's offered hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting this kind of greeting."

Delia let the boys talk and offered the girls in helping her prepare the food for them. Everyone else went on to their casual businesses.

Misty opted to stay and make sure no stupidity will come out from the boys as she knows how this will turn out later.

"Mellow, eh? Was the championship match too mellow that it made you to not handle a little surprise from a surprise party?" Gary pulls him up with the smirk still attached. "Guess I can beat you for the spot so easy then, hahaha!" He said, half joking it to which Ash picked up immediately.

Ash offered him a challenging smirk.

"Not contented that I ended your career as a trainer back in Indigo?" if he is going to bring the old rivalry back. Then Ash shouldn't lose to him in the trash-talking round. 'Cause I'm more than happy to mop the field with you again."

"Pfft...as if." Gary leered at Ash, smirk intact as Ash gave off his own. "You're welcome to try again, Ashy-boy. I may not be a trainer but I can still kick ass."

Fortunately, Misty was not the one to tear them off from each other before things got serious, but a more older and much respected person as the two will most likely to obey him.

"Now, now. Save the sneers and bites for later you two."

The two boys immdeatly stoped and turn to addressed the elderly man.

"Gramps."

"Professor Oak."

"Gary. Why don't you go help Tracey in arranging the speakers. Can't have the party without the music, now can it?" He then turned to Misty. "And go help Delia in the kitchen, dear. I'll just have a word with Ash."

Gary retorted not wanting to. "But the party planner shouldn't be-" he then saw Misty shot him a glare behind Ash. If the look said anything, then it would be for him to obey without a whine, or else. "Uh... I mean... of course the co-party planner will help out..."

Before he left the two. Gary presented him a box and urged Ash to open it. Ash had all the reason not to as this is clearly a prank bomb ready to blow, but how Gary said that he'll love what was inside prompted Ash to open it despite his mind screaming at him otherwise.

And boy did he regret opening it.

The box blew up some confetti to his face upon pulling the knots. Some even went to his mouth.

"Hope you like it, Ashy-boy. Congratz and smell yah later!"

He heard Gary laugh hysterically that he fell for it and ran off before Ash could start a chase.

"Gotten gullible I see." Oak chuckled.

Ash shook his head to rid the confetti off with a look of slight annoyance. "But suddenly gotten wiser to not open a present that came from Gary Oak."

The elderly man chuckled again then noticed that the note look levelled as there seems to be something under it and pointed it to Ash who immediately caught the gesture to reached for it.

He pulled it out and it was a jet black phone, its casing had these blue lines designing the sides as a blue thunderbolt symbol fashioned the back.

A note was with it as Ash read it out.

"Here's something for yah, champ. I know you're too old to be getting kiddy presents. So I opted that it should be for the big-boys to play. No need to thank me 'cause I know you'll be needing it. From your number one tripping block, Gary awesome Oak." Ash sounded annoyed reading the last bit but chuckled it away.

"P.S. I gave you this so you can do business whenever you feel like it. You know *wink,wink,nudge,nudge* that ;)"

Ash snorted but smiled as he read through the P.S. "Okay, I'll let him off this once."

Samuel laughed. "Well, it will most certainly come in handy when the time comes, correct?"

Ash let out a chuckle in response and pocket his first half prank intended gift from Gary.

"Oh, that reminds me. I want to tell you something important," he said casually but it hid importance in the tone, one that Ash picked up quickly. "I also have a gift for you too, Ash. Come by to my lab when the party is over or tomorrow. I'm quite certain that your party will last up 'til evening, but if otherwise, then feel free to drop by." The old professor patted the boy's shoulder.

"Wait, aren't you joining in for the party, professor?"

"Ah. I have important things to do." He told him. "Also. I received a book from an old colleague from another region, it be rude if I don't scan it properly and get the details in." He bid his leave and strode off.

"We'll discuss things later."

Mere seconds later. Ash was called by Gary again. "Yo, Ashy-boy! Howabout we properly start this party with a battle, like always?"

That got Ash's head to turn to him and see the people behind the young Oak. They wore eager faces with a pokeball already hand-held.

"And see if you're worthy to be called a "Champion" now." Gary grinned challengingly.

Everyone in the room that heard that started to get riled up. They were keen to see a battle from their ex-ordinary neighbour kid.

Ash and Pikachu offered them a smirk with an equally challenging glint in it.

"Hope you guys brought Paralysis heals," He then reaches for his pocket and pulls out a yellow gem. "Cuz you're in for a shock."

He was then paused as something hit him to do something more interesting than only use Pikachu.

"A second thought. Bring Full Restores instead, cause I'm not holding back." He grinned.

END


	2. CH 2: Yearnings

This doesn't apply to all girls, this is just for the chapter and for your entertainment

"I every sweet innocent girl. There is always an inner slut that takes the right guy to bring her out."

_

Time-skip - after the party.

Streamers, banners, balloon were strewn about in the living room of the Ketchum residence as confetti riddled pretty much in every corner of the home. The aftermath of a rather upbeat celebration and chaotic battleground that was held in the same place. The partygoers, who moments ago filled this room with liveliness, have all left aside for a few visitors that decided to stay for the night.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party Mrs. Ketchum." Misty as well as Brock and Ash's companions dipped their heads politely to Delia.

Delia waved them off. "Oh, don't mention it. Its the least I could do for the people that helped my Ash get to where he is now. On the contrary, I most thank you." She told them.

Misty smiled smugly. "Oh. It was nothing." She said as she puffed her chest out slightly with pride.

"Well, I'm off to the gym. It's not closing hours yet so I'll be expecting a challenger or two. I just hope the gym hasn't been tarnished by my sisters yet." She slightly grimace and hoped that this didn't happened.

"Oh, tell Ash that he's free to come by to Cerulean if he's itching for a battle. I'll be happy to give him a proper ass-whooping."

"Of course. I'll be sure to tell him to bring an extra pair of pants as well. Be careful on the way to Cerulean, Misty."

"I will. Bye Mrs. Ketchum." She then cycled off with her bike. "Cya, guys."

"I hope you don't go screaming back here when a hive a Beedrils comes at yah. They gather at the forest to mate this time year, you know!" Gary shouted with the intent to scare her with that.

"And I hope you trip on a rock by accident and die from it!" Misty screamed back at him.

Gary only sniggered. That's the best comeback she has?

"I'll be heading out, too, Mrs. Ketchum. Professor Oak will be reading that new book he received and will need someone to get his coffee ready for him." Tracey said as was about to walk off before Gary placed his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Then I'll be joining yah. I'd like to see what that book is. See you tomorrow Mrs. K. Tell Ashy-boy to not stay up all night." Gary said with a grin.

"I'm afraid I can't promise that, Gary. You know Ash after all." Delia told him.

The young Oak said nothing back only flicked his fingers to his hair in a sort of salute before walking away with Tracey.

Everyone else bid their goodbyes and did the same. Leaving the mother and the one person who decided to stay for the night.

Delia turned to her as she closed the door.

"Well. I suppose I'll show you to your room? Its just down the hallway beside his. I've already tidy it up for you. If you need anything, I'll be at the kitchen to prepare dinner."

The individual grew a wide smile on her face. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia smiled. "Oh please, call me Delia."

_

Time-skip - after dinner.

Ash got into his room from the shower. He dried himself and went to his drawers and pulled out his green PJs... which are now a bit small for him to wear.

"Hmm... I was sure these fit me the last time I wore them..."He then looked himself at the mirror near the drawer and saw a surprise.

Compared to his old pajamas, his body was no longer fitted to wear them, less he wants to tear it apart.

"Woah... I've really grown this much?"

Ash wasn't the iron lifting kind as he questions it. He's body had grown the bulk an athlete would have. Toned arm muscles, slightly defined abdomen, a muscular-athletic physic overall.

Guess the years of trekking mountains to reach the next town and did actual training with his pokemon did more than just improve them for hard battles.

Ash dismissed the thought as he thinks nothing of it but just a product of relying on your feet to travel rather than the easier and practical ways.

He put back the old pyjamas and instead, pulled out an old but still fine looking black shirt from a hanger he didn't know he had and his pants he wore in Alola as he found it to good substitute for his pyjamas. He throws them on and lazily climbed his bed and found an already snoozing Pikachu on pillow beside him. He carefully lays on to his side as to not disturb the mouse.

Pikachu opened one eye to see if it was Ash and went back to sleep seeing it was him.

Ash smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to wake you up, bud..."

There was no response from the electric rodent, only the sound of soft snoring as the mouse was already pulled back to a deep sleep.

Ash smiled at him. He had his work cut out for him today. After the events of today, and the massive reward Pikachu got. He wasn't surprised.

He only asked for a gallon of Ketchup for dinner as a reward after all. It was practically a combination of sleep and a food coma.

The whole day played out just what like he was told. The welcome party was like any other, congratulating, food, games and the antics that came with it. And for being the new champion, Ash got a chance to sign some autographs.

It's one of the quirks when being a champion, and the least he was looking forward to in the future. But on the flip side of that, the majority of the day was what got his blood running.

A battle.

It was just for show and no official roles played out if so Ash would lose.

One after the other. He and Pikachu were locked in one-on-one battles with his past rivals, Misty, Max, Iris and surprisingly Drew.

He even brought in his other pokemon to level the playing field a bit. But that didn't stop them from surprising him.

They've certainly worked these past years. Ash can tell from the way they battle. Some of them really improved while others were developing but surprising.

Despite not being a trainer anymore and instead, a professor in training. Gary was still as better at being a trainer than he once was, maybe even better than what Ash remembered.

Fitting the occasion, Ash brought his Charizard to battle with Gary's Blastoise. Let's just say it was one battle he'll remember.

Paul was a step up from that. He's calm aggression in commanding his pokemon in battle had Ash and Infernape on the ropes. His Electivire grew to an absolute beast. And to his surprise Paul had won two Lilly of the Valley conferences. So no wonder they lost to them this time. He was too complacent with his skills he'll admit that, but they did put up a great fight.

Trip was between of the two. Having only to battle because he wants to know where he stands on the levels of being trainer with Ash and his rivals. And he didn't disappoint as he was as devious as ever in plotting up schemes for Ash's demise in battle. His Serperior was just as devious in battling as him, but Ash and Pikachu managed to beat them, much to the groaning Unovan's annoyance.

Drew... got moped

Drew only battle Ash to entertain the audience and preferably May. But the champ went all-out on him. Ash was expecting that the second top coordinator in Hoenn would put up a fight, but guess Ash was expecting too much from a trainer whose profession was focused to do entertaining battles rather than the fight-to-win ones.

Ash winced a bit, feeling a bit sorry for Drew as he remembered how he looks so... as Paul would state it "pathetic" when he lost so miserably.

Iris and her Dragonite were the aggressive ones in the battles and admittedly, one of the surprise challenges Ash faced. She had been training for a whole year under Drayden to be an exceptional dragon trainer and she has travelled on her own and took on the Unova league as well. Her skills as a dragon trainer certainly improved but her Dragonite is still unrefined and she still has a hard time controlling him when he gets too riled up in the battle or gets angry.

Charizard had the privilege to put the Dragon-type in his place and scowled at him that charging head long into battle with strength alone wouldn't get them far, much for the pseudo-legendary's annoyance.

Max is 11 and was a full-blown trainer when Ash was around Unova. The boy had a well rounded team, and a Gallade was his ace in battle. But, age and experience comes with knowledge you can't simply learn in books and Max learned that lesson again from Ash and Sceptile.

And Misty was hands down, the wildest battle Ash could ask for today. She's been honing her skills diligently after their last battle. Her Gyrados could be compared to Lance's Shiny one in monstrous power and in sheer ferocity. She's under Claire for the intensity she holds in battle. Scratch the magnificent mermaid, she's a seabeast. No wonder she's first in line to take Lorelei's place as the new 4th trainer of Kanto's elite four. And that she only told him after he and Pikachu barely defeated her.

Ash shivered. If Misty had reach that level in a short amount of time. He'd better step up his game fast or else. Who knows when the girl might want challenge him for the Alolan champion title.

That just reminded Ash how time sure flies when you don't keep track of it. He's too focus in reaching his goal at the time that he forgot that everyone else was surely not just sitting around.

Following up in Paul winning his two official leagues. He was given the chance in challenging the Sinnoh elites two times. Sadly he could only reach Lucian in his first try and had barely kept his ground against Cynthia in his second try. Heck, he only made pass against Spiritomb before her Garchomp sweeped him. However, he was acknowledge by the blonde Champion and was given a offer to be her new elite, replacing old Bertha.

But, he "humbly" refused the offer saying that he wants nothing but the champion's throne she sits in.

Shock alert. Max won his first league in Hoenn, the same year he started his journey and being on the Hoenn news headlines to be the youngest competitor to win in it. With the skills he had in battle and knowledge he has about pokemon prior to his journey. He was even dubbed as a prodigy in brains and brawns as trainer.

May, being the talented trainer she is, won her latest tittle defence of top coordinator against Drew. Making her the undisputed top coordinator and proving why she's called the of princess of Hoenn.

There is nothing more to be said of Drew other than he's second top coordinator to May now. But he sure is an elite at being a trainer in his own right. Not on his or Paul's level yet but teetering there.

Dawn is in the same level with May for being the top coordinators of their regions with a large fanbase claiming she can give May a run for her money once they are pitted at one another.

She said this to Ash secretly that she's more than confident now that she can hold her own against her and win it. But only if it were to be asked.

Iris being under Drayden's guidance at being a dragon trainer and is a league winner herself. She also travelled the Hoenn region to meet with the dragon captain himself, Drake to ask him if she can train under him as well as she heard that Lance was once a student of his.

Her goal is to be a dragon master afterall, so learning things from the grands would be beneficial to her she says.

Cilan's family restaurant boomed in popularity as it was the only restaurant in Unova that gives special privileges to trainers that are league levelled ranks or higher and has won a league. Such as 50% discount of their meals and a fancy dinning experience that only the rich and famous would have. And it was even rated to be one of the most popular restaurants in Unova.

Ash noted that he should visit them sometime.

Clemont passed the responsibility of a full time gym leader to his robot; Clembot as it was a way better battler than he was. With that duty cleared, he dedicated all his time and effort in inventing and making gadgets that could be useful and beneficial to peoples needs and wants in Kalos.

Bonnie. The only one of Ash's companions that unfortunately couldn't attend the party. She had already travelled to a region while Ash was still in Alola taking the trials. He wasn't told which region she travelled as he forgot to ask it after the party, but Ash was sure she'll be a great trainer when they'll meet again.

Oh, and Serena is the Kalos Queen now. After one year of taking part in the pokemon contest to improve her skills in showcasing, she met May while travelling from town to town who immediately became good friends simply because they were friends with Ash and had some similarities, such as fashion tastes and food preferences. A few months after, she went back to Kalos and once again took part in showcasing and that was where the new Kalos queen was crowned.

Ash whistled. "Wow, time sure flies if you don't pay attention to it, huh?" He mumbled to himself.

They've all reach their goals in a short amount of time where it took him 6 years to do so, and the comeback wasn't making up for the setbacks.

Ash thought of going through it all over again. Restart the journey from the beginning, travel the regions again face the old challenges, see his progress and see where he stands as a trainer from the outcomes of each battle. One regional trophy and won't cut it. He needs to be more.

Just as he was going through where he should start from, his thinking was interrupted when he heard the door slowly creek open.

Ash got up to see who it was.

There, on the door's edge was Serena. Her head peeking from the room until her eyes layed on him as Ash was looking back.

Serena let out a quiet yelp, startled a bit.

"Oh, Ash..." she managed before composing herself. "You almost scared me."

Ash just chuckled.

"Well, I was actually expecting Gary to pull one of his Ghastly jump scares at me." Ash said still a bit on edge that might have been one.

"So, what can I do for you?" Ash queried, already on the thought that she might have trouble sleeping.

She smiled and slowly opened the door and reveal that she was in her sleepers. Pink loose shirt and some denim shorts. She had her now slightly longer hair loose.

"Oh, can't sleep?" He asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I can say the same for you."

"Just thinking alot that's all." He replied simply.

"Oh. Would talking about it help?" She ask perked up.

Ash thought about it for a moment and answered. "Yeah. I think that'll work. Beats being alone in my thoughts. Beside, little Mr. Mcshocks here would probably zap me if I wake him up for a talk." He grinned at her.

A smile crept on to Serena's face. She entered the room, closed and locked the door behind her.

"All mine."

They sat down on the pillow seats away from the bed as he thought they might disturb Pikachu.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ash started.

"Wait? Aren't you thinking alot of things right now?" Serena asked.

"Well, I can go to sleep right after... about 30 minutes after. But in your case. I doubt it. I bet it be something that will keep you all night." He replied.

Serena just waved him off. "No, its nothing really serious to be that..." she paused there for a moment. "I... just want to personally congratulate you Ash. I mean, I know everyone did but I just want it to be us... alone when I say it."

Ash picked nothing on her statement but just a statement.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He grinned again.

"But does it really to be just us?" He asked confused wanting to clarify why she only wants to say when its only them.

She had plenty of time to say that to him in the party. She was practically like his shadow, tailing him around and always beside him. Heck, Misty was too and Ash suffered the constant glares from her as if he was doing wrong or something.

"Well, now that we are. I want to tell you something too, Serena." That got Serena's attention and anticipation.

"Congratulation a being the new Kalos queen."

The anticipation died.

"Oh. Thank you, Ash." She said with a downed tone.

"So how's it being the Kalos queen?"

"Well, you know. Stuff to do here, stuff to do there. Give in inspiration to kids. Performances here and there, lots of stuff. I was actually expecting the responsibility but I didn't it be this tiring." She admitted.

Ash can't really relate to her on that as he hasn't taken part in actually champion business to do so. "Then again. It feels great to have finally reach your goal, right? I mean. I know I haven't really reached mine, but the thought of finally getting there is just. I can't put it to words but its exciting I guess." He rambled. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to lose myself there..." he scratched the back of his head embarrassed a bit.

Serena giggled. "Its fine. You're cute when you lose yourself in talking..." a smirk wrote her face as she then rose to her feet and lick her bottom lip. "In fact. You're too cute, captivating to be honest."

"Heh, really? Wait, what's captivating?"

Serena only giggled at him as she loomed over him as she slowly got down for her sit on his lap. "Ah, so innocent." She sat and got on lap to his crutch with Ash not knowing what to do. "That only makes you even more of a cutei."

Ash may look innocent but he's not dumb to realize the feeling of something sturdy building up down there.

"Um... Serena, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Serena didn't answer but only removed her top revealing herself to him, getting house display of her breast.

Ash's face reddened as he trouble finding words to say as the sturdy one down there got harder to the brim. Serena let out a moan feeling it against her.

"Oh, you want those too I see. That's a surprise." She giggled as her voice turned from sweet to seducing.

"Se-serena. What are you? Wha- wha-" Serena stopped his stuttering by placing a finger on his mouth.

"Shhhhh. Let me first. Tell me this honestly and I can answer all the questions your cute head may have." She told him, her voice still the same. "Tell me, Ash. Is there any other girl in your life, aside for your sweet mother, that you admire so deeply?"

Ash went over of what she said. Admiration to someone... what was it specifically.

Then again, this is Ash and he went to the honest answer.

He shook his head as the answer to no.

"No... I can't say I have... why?"

But despite the answer. Serena wasn't disheartened at the slightest, actually she looks thrilled.

"Good."

Ash raised a brow.

"Good? Good how?" He blurted.

"Aheh," Serena giggled. "'cause I'll be the one to fill that up."

Ash raised a brow and had a blank, confused look. What does she mean? But before he can get to that. Serena cupped his face with her hands and pulled him close. "Believe me when I say I haven't reach my goal yet, Ash." She told him, pecking his lips before resuming. "You are my goal, Ash. Always has been."

"What? What are you-"

Serena cut him off there by kissing him.

"Didn't I say all your questions will be answered? Just let the moment be, Ashy. You won't regret this." She told him before resuming the kiss.

Ash was locked in silence by the dangling of a tongue around his as he was pulled close by Serena's hands making the kiss even deeper. His crouch was touching her and it made her to kiss him even fiercer.

"There was another reason why I want us to be alone, Ash." She whispered as hot air hovered from his ear to the back of his neck as it send a plesant shiver down. "I want this to be just the two of us. Together."

But despite the stupor, Ash manages to reply to that. "Serena, what we're doing right now is wrong."

"Who cares. As long as I love you, and I always will. No-one can say what's right or wrong is to me."

Then what's the right thing or wrong here. Ash is well aware of what they're doing is wrong. But on the other end, it feels good to do it.

Ash could only stare blankly at her as he was debating whether or not to stop her, but with his body 'naturally' responding to her action. He half heartily went with her and started to kiss back.

Serena stopped for a moment for air as she was moaning as she breath.

"Ashy, your lips are the same... Still delicate and sweet, the same way I left them." She murmured to him.

"There was another reason why I want us to be alone, Ash." She whispered as hot air hovered from his ear to the back of his neck as it send a plesant shiver down. "I want this to be just the two of us. Together."

She connects again but Ash resisted this time. He pursed his hips together for hers to not lock on them but Serena persisted and manages to pierce thought.

"Don't resist, Ashy. Those were just for the better reunion." She whispered to him, her voice a bit with love and lust as she lick her lips. "I'm giving you the full package I've been saving, so be patient for a bit... but first." Her hand makes its way to his stomach and slowly onto the lower end of it. "Allow me to play with you."

Ash's eyes widened as he was broken from his stupor and immediately took Serena's hand away.

Ash party bit Serena's snaking tongue on his lips, causing her to flinch as she was pushed up by Ash back to sitting.

"Serena? What's gotten into you?" Ash said, his look party glaring and confused on what she attempted to do just now as he wipes her saliva off his mouth. "I'm sorry, Serena. But I can't have you play me like this."

Serena, moaning a bit from been bit on her tongue, looks at Ash with confusion on her face, she wasn't even finished.

"What are you saying, Ash? I was just trying to give you the reward you deserve after all this time... even mine."

The look of confused faded as the glare remained "Reward? What reward, by forcing me to have sex with you?"

Ash may be dense in aspect of love, but he's not that cramp minded in there to not be aware of gestures like those. Serena was even surprise that he knows what she was going for.

By the time. Pikachu was woken up by the noise when Ash called that and was at the middle of seeing his two human companions, one sitting on top of his trainer's lap and is missing top clothing.

Ash then thought back on the last bit she she said. "Wait... what do you mean yours?"

Serena answers. "What else? The rewards we get for being so loyal and faithful to one another." She smirked. "I know that you want it too, Ashy. The little guy down says so."

That caused Ash to blush.

"What are you saying? And since when? I don't remember having urges like this. And when did I asked to get layed as a reward?"

Serena only giggles at him and stares into his confused eyes. "Oh, Ashy. You're so dense but I can't help it. You're just too damn hot to resist." Her blue hues had the same look on them but not had dull pink glows in them, almost like hearts.

She hovers onto Ash again despite the boy's look that she shouldn't.

"Serena. I said we should stop this. I'll be something we'll both regret after." He warned her. But her eyes don't heed the call or understanding. All was there was the desire in it.

"Don't worry, Ashy. Like I said earlier, I won't regret anything after this." Her warm breath hovered to his face, sending a tingling shiver down there as she leaned onto him. "In fact, I'll be willing to serve your every desire."

Once again she connects her lips on his as Pikachu only stared at them. Face blank but shocked at the same time.

To Ash's surprise. He doesn't feel the urges to push her away this time. It was like his body wants it as well, the primal urges that comes when two bodies meet starts to kick in harder as he started to subconsciously kiss back.

But deep down in him. There was something that's telling him this is something wrong here. What is it though? He can't think as his mind is slowly drifting away in the pleasures this gives him.

END


End file.
